


The Clothes Make the Man

by twtd



Series: The Dragon Club [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, PWP, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Hecate's sporting a new look for the night and Pippa shows her how much she appreciates it. Part of The Dragon Club series.They're wearing nicely fitted, charcoal grey wool pants, not skin tight but clearly tailored to show off a great ass. The white shirt is unremarkable but just as well tailored. The waistcoat, however, is what makes the outfit. It's as fitted as the pants, framing thin shoulders and tapering down to an even slimmer waist. It fits so perfectly that the person might as well have just stepped out of an ad for a shop on Savile Row, and even in a room full of skin-tight leather and see-through lace, it is remarkable. A low bun of jet black hair completes the look. Pippa's pulse picks up.





	The Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> How many times can I use the word, 'cock,' in one fic? Apparently, the answer is eleven. 
> 
> The prompt was crossdressing. The strap-on is just a bonus.

Pippa walks into the run-down bar alone, the floor sticky under her feet this time, and after a brief exchange with the bartender, she makes her way back to the booth that will transport her to the club. She and Hecate were supposed to go together but Pippa had gotten caught up in the bureaucracy of running a school and they had decided that it would be easier for Pippa to simply meet here there when she finished up for the night. It's a bit later than Pippa was hoping to get away but not so late that she felt like canceling. They get little enough time together as it is. A headrush later and she's sitting in the club's entryway. 

Pippa steps through the curtain and looks around for Hecate. The normal assortment of people are there; she's starting to recognize some of the regulars but she doesn't see Hecate right away. It's likely that she's simply retired to her room for the night. It is, after all, fairly late. It wouldn't be the first time they both showed up at the club only to fall asleep in Hecate's admitted opulent bed before they could do anything. 

She's about to follow Hecate when a figure at the bar catches her attention. They, because Pippa can't tell if it's a man or a woman and this isn't the sort of place you can assume, are leaning against the bar nonchalantly saying something to the bartender. Despite their relaxed body language, there is an air about them that says, "look all you want but keep your distance," and as far as Pippa can tell everyone in the club is respecting that. 

They're wearing nicely fitted, charcoal grey wool pants, not skin tight but clearly tailored to show off a great ass. The white shirt is unremarkable but just as well tailored. The waistcoat, however, is what makes the outfit. It's as fitted as the pants, framing thin shoulders and tapering down to an even slimmer waist. It fits so perfectly that the person might as well have just stepped out of an ad for a shop on Savile Row, and even in a room full of skin-tight leather and see-through lace, it is remarkable. A low bun of jet black hair completes the look. Pippa's pulse picks up. 

If she were single, she would try her luck. She is quick to acknowledge that she definitely has a type, and it extends to both men and women and everyone in between. Pippa loves Hecate but that doesn't stop her from appreciating the aesthetic. She is just about to turn around and head for Hecate's room, eager to see her, when the stranger turns around. Hecate's face appears in front of her. Her breath catches in her throat and mere attraction turns to sharp want clenching deep in her belly. It must be obvious in her eyes because a smirk takes up residence on Hecate's lips. Hecate radiates power and control and Pippa's knees go weak. 

She is drawn in like a magnet and almost without conscious thought, Pippa walks up to Hecate. As soon as she's close enough, Hecate reaches out and snags her around the waist. She is pulled in tightly against Hecate as Hecate angles their bodies where Pippa is suddenly pushed up against the bar, trapped between it and Hecate's body. She can feel Hecate's breath on her skin even as she braces her arms against the bar, bracketing Pippa's body. 

"You're finally here," Hecate says, her voice pitched lower, huskier than normal and infused with the promise of sex. Pippa's breaths are still shallow. She wants. Oh, how she wants. If asked about her fantasies, she doesn't know that this would have come up, but that was obviously an oversight on her part. 

"I'm sorry I'm so late." Pippa loops her arms around Hecate's neck, her heels almost bringing her up to Hecate's height.

"I suppose I can forgive you." Hecate presses closer then and tilts her hips forward. Pippa's eyes go wide as she realizes there is something between Hecate's legs that isn't normally there. Before she can say anything, Hecate's lips are on hers. It's no quick hello kiss. Hecate practically forces Pippa's lips open with her own, though really she doesn't have to use much force. Pippa whimpers with pleasure into the kiss, so caught up that she's forgotten that they're still in the lounge. She clings to Hecate as Hecate explores her mouth with her tongue. 

Pippa wantonly angles her own hips into Hecate's, spreading her legs just a bit, inviting Hecate even closer. If Pippa could join their bodies at the molecular level, she would.

Hecate takes advantage of the situation, aggressively molds their bodies together as Pippa stops breathing altogether. Pippa digs her fingernails into Hecate's shoulders and whimpers again as Hecate finally ends the kiss. She doesn't allow Pippa any sort of respite though, lips and teeth quickly finding Pippa's neck. Pippa can't breathe but she doesn't care. She just wants to make sure Hecate never stops. She clings as tightly as she can.

Pippa opens her eyes at a particularly sharp nip and sees the lounge laid out in front of her. It doesn't dissuade her. If anything, it makes her moan softly. She can feel the way Hecate smiles against her skin, her attention now turned to Pippa's collarbones. If Hecate wanted to pull up her skirt and take her right there, Pippa doesn't know if she would have the will power to resist her. She wants Hecate to take her, to spread her open and fuck her with the cock that's currently being hidden by those pants. 

Pippa drops her hands from Hecate's shoulders and grabs her ass. The fabric is sinfully soft and so is the flesh beneath it. Pippa rocks forward and shudders. "Please," she whispers into Hecate's ear. 

It seems to bring Hecate back to herself and she stops her exploration of Pippa's skin to nuzzle her jaw. "I'm transferring us now," she says and there's barely a moment for Pippa to nod before they're standing in the middle of Hecate's room. Hecate wastes no time pushing Pippa up against the nearest wall and they're back in the position they were in in the lounge except Pippa is no longer trying to keep her hips still. She shamelessly arches against Hecate and uses her grip on Hecate's ass to rock Hecate forward. 

Hecate's hands find Pippa's breasts and she palms them both through Pippa's dress, her hands rough and desperate. This is no time for gentle exploration. Pippa's head falls back against the wall. 

"I need–" Pippa gasps and whines as Hecate thrusts her hips forward.

"What do you need?" Hecate says directly into her ear as if Hecate can't guess what Pippa wants. If Hecat wants her to say it, then she will. 

"Fuck me." Pippa stares directly into Hecate's eyes and sees them go darker. She reaches between Hecate's legs with one hand and cups her through the fabric. Hecate hisses as if she can feel it and maybe she can. There has to be a spell for that. Pippa doesn't want to wait any longer and she frantically lowers the zipper and reaches in. Hecate is gritting her teeth now and carefully holding still, though with how taught her muscles are, it looks like it's taking a lot of effort. 

The cock between Hecate's legs feels reassuringly of body heat warmed silicon but that still doesn't discount the possibility that Hecate has put a spell on it. She frees it from Hecate's pants and rubs her hand over it. Hecate thrusts forward into Pippa's touch. She drops her hands to Pippa's hips and now she is the frantic one, pulling up Pippa's skirt. Pippa manages a bit of magic to make her knickers disappear but she can't think beyond that. She hikes a leg up over Hecate's hip, touches her clit a few times to make sure that she's ready, which makes Hecate whine, then guides Hecate's cock forward until it's just inside her entrance. 

"Are you sure?" Hecate manages with a shaky voice. Rather than answer her, Pippa bites her lip and pushes her hips forward, flexing her leg to pull Hecate closer. Hecate slides all the way into her and they both moan. Pippa revels in the stretch. She feels so full. Hecate slots her lips over Pippa's and draws her into a deep kiss. It's hot and filthy and with a feat of strength or magic, Hecate lifts Pippa's other leg where she can wrap both of them around Hecate's waist. She's pinned against the wall between Hecate and oblivion and it's exactly where she wants to be.

But Hecate isn't moving yet and that won't do. "Fuck me, Hecate," Pippa growls and moves her hips again, pulling back then pushing forward, even in this situation taking charge of what Hecate is and isn't allowed to do. 

Hecate shudders and whines but does as she's told. She thrusts into Pippa hard but not hard enough to hurt, each movement rubbing her cock against Pippa in just the right way. They are both panting with the exertion when Pippa reaches between their bodies again and starts to touch her own clit. She's already so close she has to back off for a moment. She grabs the front of Hecate's waistcoat and hauls her in for another kiss. 

"I'm going to make myself come now. Don't stop." The command in her voice is clear and Hecate nods. 

Pippa touches herself again. She's hot and wet against her own fingers and feels so full she almost can't stand it. All of her muscles start to tighten. She pulls Hecate in closer making her thrusts more shallow but just as good. Her eyes close and lights start to spark behind them, then she's coming, Hecate fucking her through it as she draws it out as long as possible. Finally, everything stops. Hecate pulls out of her slowly, gently placing her back onto her feet though still supporting her. 

Pippa breathes deliberately, trying to get her racing heart back under control. She lets her head fall forward onto Hecate's shoulder. A bit of magic does away with her dress but she leaves Hecate in her clothing, now ruined pants and all. She hopes they'll wash; she already wants to see Hecate in them again. 

Hecate finds Pippa's bare skin with her hands and soothingly runs her hands over Pippa's ribs. Pippa doesn't want to be soothed though. Hecate hasn't come yet and she has to be desperate for it. Pippa is going to do something about that. 

She uses her hands to push Hecate back and all of the strength Hecate displayed earlier softens. "Sit." Pippa pushes again, this time in the direction of Hecate's armchair. It's only a few steps and Pippa follows her the whole way. She steps so close that Hecate has no choice but to tumble back into the chair and before Hecate can get her bearings again, Pippa is sinking to her knees. 

Hecate moans as Pippa reaches out and touches her cock, her hips moving involuntarily. 

"Can you feel that?" Pippa asks. 

"Yes." Hecate's voice is breathy and she looks like she's trying hard to hold back. 

"A spell?" Pippa keeps moving her hand, stroking up the shaft.

Hecate nods as she closes her eyes.

"Good." Before Hecate can respond, Pippa leans forward and licks across the tip and anything Hecate might have said gets lost in a moan. This isn't something Hecate would ever ask her to do. If Pippa had wanted to spend the whole night with Hecate's cock inside of her, mindless of Hecate's own pleasure, Hecate would have done it no matter how desperate it would leave her. They've played that way before but that isn't what Pippa wants that night. 

As she keeps licking over the tip of Hecate's cock, she can taste herself. She squeezes Hecate's thigh with one hand and meets her eyes. Hecate's breath turns ragged and she keens as Pippa takes her cock more fully into her mouth. She works her tongue over it, gripping the base with one hand. Hecate is squeezing the arms of her chair as hard as she can trying to hold off but Pippa isn't going to let her. The cock is heavy in her mouth as she licks and sucks and does everything she can to make Hecate lose it entirely. 

She isn't disappointed with her efforts as Hecate starts trembling. Normally she would encourage Hecate with her voice, telling her to come, telling her how good she is, but she can't at the moment and she isn't going to stop long enough to say anything. But it turns out she doesn't need to as Hecate goes stiff under her. Hecate doesn't make a sound as she comes but she stops breathing for a few seconds as her body tenses. She shudders again and sinks back into the chair whimpering as Pippa releases her cock. She trembles through the aftershocks.

Pippa smiles luminously as she moves from her knees to straddle Hecate's lap. Hecate's eyes are still closed when Pippa leans in and kisses her carefully. Hecate's eyes flutter open and she still looks dazed, looks blissful. Pippa starts to loosen Hecate's tie, sliding it from her neck, silky fabric running through her fingers. Once she finishes, she starts to unbutton Hecate's waistcoat. Hecate is passive under her hands, allowing Pippa to slowly push it and the also unbuttoned shirt open. 

"I'm not done with you yet," Pippa whispers and Hecate shudders and whines. Pippa cups Hecate's face in her hands. "I forgot to mention it earlier, I was a bit distracted," the look on her face says just what she was distracted by, "but you look positively edible." 

Hecate swallows, her dry mouth working against her. "You like it then?" No one else would hear the undercurrent of uncertainty in Hecate's voice but Pippa has become adept at reading Hecate over the past several months. 

"Mmmhmm," Pippa reassures. "I almost don't want to take it off of you." She places another light kiss on Hecate's lips then trails her mouth down the side of her neck. The kisses are feather light, more to soothe than arouse. She knows after her stunt Hecate is going to need some time to recover herself. "But I am going to take it off of you." Her lips have made their way down to Hecate's collarbone as she nudges the fabric even further across Hecate's shoulder. 

Hecate finally lets go of the chair to put her hands on Pippa's hips. She doesn't push or pull. She just rests them there, a spot of warmth against Pippa's cool skin. 

Pippa places her hands on Hecate's chest, spreading the shirt open and down Hecate's arms. She isn't wearing a bra. It's slightly awkward, but Hecate lets go of her hold on Pippa to pull her arms out of the shirt. Pippa smiles at Hecate's toplessness. 

"Stand up," Pippa says as she gets up from Hecate's lap and finds her feet again. She holds out a hand to Hecate, helps her up, and once Hecate is standing, she unbuttons her pants and pushes them down Hecate's legs. Hecate toes off her shoes and steps out of her pants. She doesn't bother to pick them up. It leaves her in nothing but her socks but a wave of Pippa's hand takes those away too. Now, Hecate is standing naked before her save for the straps holding the dildo against her pelvis. 

Pippa kisses Hecate again, licks over her lips, into her mouth, and uses her teeth judiciously. Then she reaches down and strokes Hecate's cock. Hecate whines high in her throat and Pippa stops though she keeps her hand where it is. 

"Please," Hecate's voice trembles and her eyes flutter shut. 

"Please what?" Pippa asks. "Do you want me to stop or should I keep going?"

"I don't know." Hecate drops her head onto Pippa's shoulder as her breathing turns ragged.

"I don't mind giving you a hand job," Pippa whispers it directly into Hecate's ear and Hecate keens but pulls her hips back. Pippa lets go. 

"I want… I want to be inside you." For some reason, the admission makes Hecate blush and Pippa melts. She doesn't show it though. 

"Go lie down." Pippa pushes Hecate toward the bed, and Hecate nearly stumbles over her own feet on as she walks backward. Once she gets there, she follows Pippa's order and positions herself in the middle of the bed. Pippa stares at her for a long minute. She wants to climb on top of Hecate, pin her down as she takes her but she also wants to feel Hecate above her, thrusting deep inside her. She wants Hecate plastered to her back as she takes Pippa from behind. She wants everything. Can she have it all? Is Hecate up for it? Pippa smirks. There's only one way to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no excuse for writing this. 
> 
> Comments are the best and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
